You Deserve My Love
by CrystalCat1979
Summary: A conversation between Lucy and Dusty in regards to Will being released and Dusty's feelings on Rose.


_This is what I would like to see in terms of Lucy and Dusty talking about Rose. Spoilers may be intended, but not intentional_

"Are you sure you're alright about Will being released so soon?" Lucy asked Dusty. "I mean I know you loved Rose it must be hard for you to see Will out of the institution."

Dusty put his palm up and stroked Lucy's cheek. "I'm not alright, however I don't think holding a grudge is going to help anyone, it's certainly isn't gonna bring back Rose." Lucy closed her eyes at the touch of Dust's hand then opened them again.

She replied. "But you loved her, she was the love of your life." Dusty leaned in as their foreheads touched. He quickly kissed her.

"No." Dusty told her.

"No? What does that suppose to mean?" Lucy asked confused at Dusty's answer.

"I never loved her. I never loved anyone until you. Rose was an infatuation, a challenge, I just wanted to steal her from Paul, and I never was in love with her. I just wanted Paul to be miserable. I don't know."

Lucy smiled and looked at Dusty with such adoration. "You were gonna up and leave town."

"That's because you weren't in my life baby." Dusty explained to her. "I wouldn't have thought twice about not leaving if you hadn't entered my life like you did." He leaned in and kissed her again. "And besides. Where would I have gone huh?"

Lucy laughed. "You would have found away."

"Yeah I suppose but I still would have been missing that piece of me." Dusty smiled as he slowly moved in for another kiss.

Lucy smiled a bit. "What piece?"

"You. You are my missing piece." He shifted a bit. "Lucy before you entered my life I felt incomplete, like something was missing from my life and I had tried many things to feel that void in my life, but then you came along and it was like she's that missing piece I have been looking for my whole life. I finally felt complete."

Lucy smiled. "I love you." She said as she leaned in for what was a more passionate kiss. Dusty shifted so he lay on top of him as he laid her back onto the pillows. Their kissing got more urgent as both vied for control, their tongues fighting against each other. "Make love to me now Dusty." Dusty smiled. He smiled down at the only woman he knew he ever loved. The one woman that made him wants to be a better man.

"I love you." He said as he positioned himself inside of her and moved in harmony with her, this is what he had been waiting for his whole life someone to complete him.

After forty-five minutes of moving together, they both came with such passion in their voices. "Thank you." Dusty said as he collapsed onto her.

"For what?"

"For completing me, for loving me, for believing in me when I know I don't deserve it." He explained as he rolled off her to the side of her. He pulled her close to him, never wanting to let her go.

"I said it before, I believe in you because you earned it, I love you because you are the only person to understand me. And I complete you because you complete me."

"I don't deserve you." Dusty said. "I don't deserve to be loved wholeheartedly by you." He said turning away not being able to look her in the eyes when he said that.

Lucy noticed his insecurities and assured him that he did deserve more then she did. "If any one doesn't deserve anything it's me, I don't deserve your love."

Dusty leaned in and kissed her on her forehead. "You deserve it all, you deserve what ever good life throws at you. I however don't, what have I done to deserve such a loving and good person as yourself, I mean look at me Luce, I'm a hustler. I don't deserve to be loved."

Lucy moved closer to him. "You need to stop putting yourself down, stop being so insecure about our relationship, you know I would have never plagued you for being so insecure."

"I...it's just I don't deserve this kind of happiness." Dusty said with such sadness in his eyes. "I never had someone love me and only me, and frankly that scares me." Dusty explained.

"Scares you how?"

"I feel if I let myself love you anymore, you're gonna leave me, and I'm not talking about some other man coming in and taking you away from me...I mean..." Dusty stopped himself. He couldn't even say it. The thought of Lucy dying was the enough to make him want to hold on to her and never let her go, however he felt if he held on too tight she would leave him.

Lucy snuggled into the crevice of Dusty's neck, she fit perfect against him. "Dusty can we stop talking about this, I'm not gonna leave you. No one is taking me away from you, and no one is taking you from me." Lucy said as she succumbed to much needed sleep.

Dusty kissed her forehead. "I love you Princess." He said as he too fell into much needed sleep.

The End.


End file.
